Mizu Shinobi
by Mizuiro Gengetsu
Summary: This story is centered around an original character I made up for DOA. It's not really a 4th tournament, but it may end up reading kind of like one. This is my 1st fanfic ever, so I hope you like it . (I rated it R, but it may turn out to be more of a


Disclaimer: Dead or Alive is owned by Tecmo, so don't sue me.  
  
A woman with long, wavy, light brown hair and green eyes lay on a branch of a thick oak tree. She slept the peaceful sleep of an exhausted kunoichi. But her dream was not peaceful. She dreamt of the night when she had to leave her shinobi clan.  
******** It was 7 years ago. She was only 14, but she had already fully mastered Ninjutsu and not even the strongest fighters in her clan could lay a hand on her in a fight. She was asleep next to a stream. Her mother, father and younger sister were nearby. She awoke to her mother's shout and found a member of her clan with a katana at her throat. Immediately, her fighting instincts kicked in and she grabbed the clan member's wrist and gave him a blow to his stomach. He fell backwards, winded, and she sprang up and took out her katana. She looked around and saw her father lying dead and bloody on the ground and her mother wounded and huddled against a tree with her sister. "Wh-what's going on?" she asked, bewildered. The clan member sat up, holding his stomach and snarling. Now that she was fully awake, she realized that it was Kasei who attacked her. "Kasei?! What are you doing? What's wrong with you?" she cried. Kasei said nothing. He simply charged toward her fiercely, his katana a crimson streaked silver blur. She moved swiftly to the right and Kasei's katana slammed into a tree. Kasei charged at her again and she blocked him with her katana. "Kasei!" someone yelled. It was their clan leader, Heisui. "Kasei, release Ame." Said Heisui sternly. Kasei looked at Ame and scowled, then he returned his katana to its sheath.  
  
"What is going on here?" said Heisui, looking from Ame's dead father to her wounded mother and frightened sister to Ame herself who looked upset and confused. "Kasei, what is the meaning of this?" "Master, I-" Kasei started. "Kasei, there is no excuse for this. I know how you feel, but we have discussed this matter already. It is ridiculous." "Master, I am not alone! There are others who agree with me and we have decided to take action. We refuse to stand for this any longer!" "Master, may I ask what is going on?" asked Ame. Heisui sighed. "Yes, Ame. I believe it is time you found out." He said. "You. are not one of us." "What? What do you mean, master?" "You were not born into this clan of water shinobi. Your parents are not your birth parents. Allow me to explain. A long time ago, our clan attacked the corporation DOATEC because they had stolen one of our own, your would-be older brother, Shuurin. They were using him as a human test subject. Sadly, when we got there, we were too late; he had already died as a result of their tests. But, it was not a complete waste. In a room where the test subjects were kept, we found you. Your father chose to save you from sharing the fate of his son, and you were adopted into our clan and raised as one of us."  
"But," Heisui continued, "Some of our clan were not as. accepting of you." Heisui gave Kasei an angry glance. "They believe you have been altered by DOATEC and are evil or some nonsense like that."  
"Master, how else could she be so powerful? She's a demon! A demon created by DOATEC! She must be destroyed!" shouted Kasei.  
"Yes!" shouted numerous voices from behind Kasei.  
The rest of the clan had gathered behind Kasei as Heisui was talking to Ame.  
Heisui's voice remained perfectly calm.  
"So. My clan has turned against me. They have let themselves become corrupted by fear and suspicion." Heisui shook his head sadly.  
"The girl must die, Heisui! She must die tonight!"  
"Have some sense. Ame is no demon! She's just a natural born fighter, even if she wasn't born into our clan."  
"Impossible!" snarled Kasei. He turned to the rest of the clan. "Ame has obviously possessed our kind, merciful leader. She must be destroyed! For Heisui's sake!"  
"It is you who is possessed, Kasei. Possessed with your own pride and jealousy."  
"You see? He doesn't even realize that he is possessed! We must free our master!"  
"Yes!!" shouted the clan.  
"Please, she's just a girl! Leave her alone!" cried out Ame's mother.  
"Quiet, woman." Kasei said, kicking Ame's mother aside.  
"Ame, run!" shouted Heisui urgently.  
"Where?" asked Ame.  
"Anywhere! Leave! Don't come back! Go find your true parents! Now, Ame! GO!"  
"ATAKKU!" screamed Kasei.  
Ame turned and ran as fast as she could, occasionally ducking and deflecting shuriken with her katana. The mob was gaining. She silently prayed they wouldn't come close enough for her to be forced to fight them. She didn't know if she could. They were her clan. She cared for them. She didn't want to hurt the ones she loved like family-  
********  
There was a small noise. Leaves crackled beneath an unseen foot. Ame, trained by years of sleeping with one eye practically open, woke silently and was immediately alert.  
Ame peeked over tree branch. There was a woman standing there looking straight ahead of her at something. She didn't notice Ame at all. Judging from her clothes and the numerous weapons she carried with her, Ame figured that she was an assassin.  
There was a gust of wind and suddenly, a man with hair the color of copper appeared. Another man grabbed the copper haired man from behind. The men began to fight. The assassin loaded a dart into her gun and took careful aim. She pulled the trigger. The dart hit the copper haired man in the chest and he fell to the ground. Ame's eyes narrowed. Both the copper haired man's attacker and the assassin wore the same yellow badge. They were working together. Ame didn't know who the copper haired man was or why these assassins were targeting him, but she hated people who fought in such an unfair, sneaky way. She had to teach them a lesson. Ame swiftly and silently jumped down behind the assassin and kicked her in the back. The assassin let out a shout and fell on her face. Ame glanced down at the assassin. The force of her kick had given the assassin a concussion when her head hit the ground. The assassin's comrade looked up from tying up the copper haired man and saw Ame. He grunted and started towards her. Ame ran to him first and kicked him in the stomach. He flew backwards and into a tree. He got up and went towards her again. Ame stood her ground and waited for his attack. He tried to grab her arm, but she parried the attack and gave him a triple punch combo. He got up again tried to kick Ame. Ame grabbed his foot and twisted. The assassin howled. Ame then flipped him backwards. The assassin banged his head against the tree and fell slumped and unconscious. Ame walked over to examine the copper haired man. He was also unconscious. Ame leaned over him and pulled the dart out from his chest. Only half of the purple liquid in the dart was gone. Ame knelt down and searched the man for a clue to his identity or an answer to why two assassins were after him. She noticed that behind the man's left ear there was a barcode. Ame's eyes widened. She knew the yellow badge was familiar.. The man slowly opened his eyes. "Wh. what?" He looked up and into Ame's eyes. "Who. are you?" Ame said nothing. She just stared at the man curiously. He was like her. Maybe he could help her uncover the secret of her past.  
  
What continues in chapter 2?  
  
Author's note: Heh heh. Corny ending, I know ^-^. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, criticize or flame me if you really want to. Whatever. I don't care. I wrote this for me and for other DOA fans who enjoy this kind of thing, so if you don't like it, then :-P . 


End file.
